Nuestro Amor Es Nuestro Odio
by Sakura Alejadra
Summary: Ellos dos personas totalmente distintas, pero con un pasado que los une y los condena a un odio interminable, errores del pasado que revuelcan el futuro, accidentes fatales que vuelven para causar dolor. Una vida perfecta pero con un agujero que no podía llenar, esa era la vida de ambos, pero como imaginarse que la vida los recompensaría dándoles aquello que tanto anhelaban el Amor
1. Chapter 1

Ellos dos personas totalmente distintas, pero con un pasado que los une y los condena a un odio interminable, errores del pasado que revuelcan el futuro, accidentes fatales que vuelven para causar dolor, ¿Cómo vivir con todo eso?, una vida perfecta pero con un agujero que no podía llenar, esa era la vida de ambos.

Ella una chica que no podía abandonar su pasado, su dolor, sus tormentos, que era fiel a sus amigos y fiel al odio, el odio por esos seres que solo causaron daño en su corazón y en su mente daño que solo ella soporto y que solo ella supero, la carga de pensar en la muerte, aquella muerte que le arrebato lo más preciado para ella, aquello que no pudo superar y tapo con una máscara de resignación y felicidad, el temor de caer a ese pozo sin fondo del cual no poder salir, de ver la desgracia de nuevo, esos temores que no se iban, pero también, esos sentimientos que no pudo controlar, ese sentimiento tan misterioso para ella, aquel sentimiento llamado Amor…

El un chico con una gran vida, siempre rodeado de "felicidad" de lujos, de todo lo que un chico podría desear ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?, pero aun así, aunque siempre lo tuviera todo, no era suficiente, aunque fuera el más guapo, talentoso e inteligente jamás fue suficiente, siempre trato de ser lo mejor para él, para ser su orgullo, para que se sintiera feliz, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hacía era suficiente, siempre era lo mismo, el segundo, el indeseado por aquel hombre, pero jamás pensó que lo único que le faltaba no era ese sentimiento de superioridad ni de aceptación, jamás pensó que lo único que le hacía falta legaría a él, ese sentimiento que nunca sintió, el Amor…

Sus vidas eran tan diferentes ¿Cómo imaginarse que a la vez estaban tan unidas?, ellos tendrán que descubrir la verdad y tendrán que afrontar aquello que siempre les atormenta, ambos tendrán que vivir, en un mundo sin perdón…y afrontar su verdad…


	2. Chapter 1: el comienzo de todo

**El comienzo de todo….**

Mi nombre es sakura haruno, tengo 16 años soy hija del reconocido hamasashi haruno dueño de las empresas "_mashi_" creadores de las laptops, iPod etc… no quiero hablar mucho de mi padre así que seguiré, ahora voy camino a la oficina de mi padre pues en mis manos llevo la carta de admisión para la academia rich men fue fácil entrar pues siempre he sido muy inteligente y según los hombres muy hermosa pero eso no me importa en estos momentos. Estoy algo triste porque hoy se va mi hermano mayor haraku, se ira a estudiar al extranjero pues él es el orgullo de mi padre por lo tanto debe estudiar en la mejor y más cara universidad de todo el mundo estoy feliz por el pero a la vez triste ya que él es mi único apoyo y lo extrañare por eso quise entrar en la academia rich men ya que esta es un internado y así poder estar lejos de mi padre ya que aunque sea sangre de mi sangre lo odio con todas mis fuerzas pero como dije antes no hablare de él, mi mejor amiga se llama hinata hyuga, ella es la única que me entiende después de mi hermano y es la única que me tapa mis errores crecimos juntas pero nos separaron dos años ya que mi padre me mando a un internado el estados unidos pero esa fue la peor experiencia de mi vida aún recuerdo el día que me llevaron…

**Flashback**

Una pelirrosa de 14 años estaba parada fuera de una mansión rodeada de maletas que iban siendo cargadas por dos hombres a una limosina, la pelirrosa tenía la cabeza gacha con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

No llores saku-dijo un joven de unos 16 cabello castaño de ojos verdes que miraba tiernamente a la pelirrosa-sabes que nos veremos pronto-dijo mientras la abrasaba

Lo sé-susurro la pelirrosa respondiéndole al abraso cariñosamente-pero me da tristeza

A mí también-dijo mientras la abrasaba más fuerte

Eres débil-dijo una voz con desprecio, era un hombre castaño alto de ojos cafés que miraba con indiferencia a la pelirrosa-solo eres un estorbo que no sirve para nada solo para llorar y hacerme enojar a ver si este internado te da un escarmiento-dijo amenazante

El castaño frunció el ceño enojado por las palabras de su padre pero no dijo nada

Adiós haraku nos vemos pronto-dijo tratando de ignorar a su padre

Su adiós saku-dijo tiernamente

Es hora-susurro el chofer del auto Sakura solo asintió y dio media vuelta para subirse al auto pero un grito la detuvo

SAKURA!-grito una peli azul que corría hacia ella era una joven de unos 14 años de ojos color perla la cual al llegar a ella la abrazo fuertemente-sakura-chan-dijo tristemente abrasando a su amiga

Hinata-chan…tu siempre me sorprendes sabes-dijo mientras sonría de forma amarga

Te extrañare-dijo tristemente la peliazul

Y yo a ti amiga, pero nos veremos pronto en vacaciones-dijo tratando de animar a su amiga

Si-dijo separándose de la pelirrosa

Adiós hinata-chan-susurro sakura caminando hacia el auto y subiendo…

Hinata y haraku miraron con tristeza como se alejaba el auto con su pelirrosa con su sakura.

**Fin flashback **

Volví hace un mes ya que hice un trato con mi padre para que me dejara volver no quería estar un día más en ese lugar recuerdo cada golpiza que me daban por hacer algo mal me castigaban y me quitaban la comida por días me obligaban a hacer lo ellos quisieran pero al menos pude ganarme el respeto de los alumnos de esa escuela todos me temían pues yo me gane eso con mucho esfuerzo aunque por esa razón recibía más golpes pero abecés solo me golpeaban porque si y un día me entere que mi padre era quien me mandaba a golpear solo porque él me ha odiado desde que nací ya que luego de mi nacimiento mi madre murió mi padre me culpa por eso aunque mi hermano me dice que ella murió por una enfermedad, acorde con mi padre volver y ser mejor pero si no lo cumplo me volverá a mandar a ese lugar así que por eso estoy aquí caminando hacia la oficina de mi padre…ya llegue.

…

Hola mi nombre es haraku haruno tengo 18 años soy hijo del empresario hamasashi haruno en estos momentos me encuentro terminando de empacar pues me iré a estudiar al extranjero por unos años aunque es el sueño de mi vida me da tristeza irme y dejar a mi pequeña hermana sola, mi hermana se llama sakura según mi padre la oveja negra de la casa aunque yo no lo considero así, mi hermana siempre fue muy traviesa y le gustaba meterse en problema además de que cuando ella nació mi madre murió pero no por culpa de ella si no por una enfermedad aunque mi padre no lo ve así, por eso el la odia y su odio crecía mediante ella era más rebelde hasta que un día no lo aguanto más y la mando a un internado lejos de aquí aunque ella venia en vacaciones cada que venía el brillo que la caracterizaba se iba perdiendo ese poco a poco hasta el punto que mi hermana casi no reía con los únicos que reía era con migo y con su mejor amiga hinata, ese internado la había cambiado su forma de ser con mi padre también había cambiado pues antes no lo miraba como lo mira ahora con odio y resentimiento cosa que lo enfurece y abecés la golpea yo no puedo hacer nada porque él se la lleva y la encierra en su estudio para que yo no la defienda pero lo que más me sorprende es que cuando ella sale no se le ve ni una sola lagrima y hace como si no le doliera nada, como si se hubiera acostumbrado al dolor ella jamás nos cuenta que es lo que hace en ese internado siempre que hinata y yo le preguntamos evade el tema, pero ahora ella ha vuelto y sé que va estudiar en un instituto de aquí de Japón junto con hinata no sé cómo logro convencer a mi padre pero lo hiso, me da felicidad por ella pues podrá tener una vida tranquila y con su mejor amiga hinata, solo espero que pueda ser feliz.

…..

En una oficina se encontraba un castaño alto aparentaba unos cuarenta años, ojos cafés miraba con desprecio un papel que tenía en sus manos cuando termidor de leer levanto la vista topándose con una pelirrosa que lo miraba con desprecio igual que él-bien-dijo dejando el papel a un lado y siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo antes que la pelirrosa entrara.

Hmp…-susurro la pelirrosa con desprecio-empiezo a estudiar el lunes-dijo cogiendo el papel y dando media vuelta para salir-a dios seños hamasashi-dijo saliendo y serrando la puerta

Vamos a ver cuánto duras en esa escuela-susurro mirando la puerta por donde había salido la pelirrosa y sonriendo arrogantemente.

La pelirrosa salió de la oficina y se encamino a su casa pues en dos día empezaría su martirio como decía ella _"la escuela de los riquillos idiotas"_ así era como la llamaba pues sabía que esa escuela era para riquillos arrogantes y aunque ella tuviera dinero siempre se había valido de ella misma ya que su padre la odiaba tanto que solo le daba lo necesario para vivir el resto era cosa suya por eso no se consideraba una riquilla y tampoco a hinata ya que la conocía de toda la vida y de arrogante no tenía ni un pelo.

….

Hola, mi nombre Hmp…todo el mundo me conoce pues mi nombre es uchiha sasuke hijo del gran empresario fugaku uchiha y de la gar modela mikoto uchiha, mi padre es dueño de las empresas "_uchiha"_ grandes empresas de la tecnología su gran competencia son las empresas "_mashi_", tengo 17 años toda mi vida he tenido todo lo que he querido y todo es todo desde cosas materiales hasta carnales ya que soy tan guapo que ninguna mujer se me resiste ya que con tan solo sonreírles ellas caen ante mí, pues mi cabello es negro igual que mis ojos mi piel es blanca tengo un cuerpo que es la envidia de muchos, soy inteligente soy perfecto, en estos momentos estoy caminando por los pasillos de la empresa de mi padre directo a su oficina pues le tengo una buena noticia, pase el examen de la escuela rich men, fui aceptado aunque era obvio que entraría toda mi familia ha estudiado en esa escuela así que yo también tenía que entrar hay, mi madre se puso feliz al saber que entre ya que yo soy su consentido ella me mima mucho a pesar que ya tengo 17 aunque no me quejo gracias a eso me he salvado de diferentes castigos, mi hermano se llama itachi uchiha es mayor que yo por tres años y estudia en una de las más prestigiosa universidades de nueva york así que casi no nos vemos él es el consentido de mi padre pero eso no me molesta ya que tengo a mi madre, mi mejor amigo se llama uzumaki naruto es el rubio más idiota del mundo no se ni siquiera porque es mi mejor amigo pero aun así lo es, el también logro entrar a la escuela no sé como pero lo logro igual que el resto de mis amigos como Sai uzuka, suigetsu hozuki, sasori akasuna, Neji hyuga y Shikamaru Nara, aunque los últimos tres están en su segundo año y nosotros apenas entramos al primero pero no importa ya que todos llegaremos pisando fuerte mostrándole a esa escuela quien manda….

*Toc, toc*-se escucha que tocan la puerta-pase-se escucha una voz varonil y ronca desde dentro

Buenos días padre-dijo un pelinegro haciendo una reverencia

Buenos días sasuke-respondió un hombre pelinegro de ojos negros que aparentaba unos cuarenta años-que te trae por aquí hijo

Te he traído esto padre-dijo mientras le extendía un sobre

El hombre tomo el sobre y lo miro detenidamente para abrirlo cuando lo abrió lo leyó y una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro-bien echo hijo-dijo mirándolo

Gracias padre-dijo respetuoso-sin más me retiro-dijo dando media vuelta para salir-por cierto padre comienzo este lunes-dijo para cerrar la puerta sin antes ver que su padre asentía y volvía a hacer lo que hacía.

El pelinegro camino tranquilo por la empresa con una sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro pues ya había entrado a la dichosa escuela y había visto en los ojos de su padre orgullo cosa que casi no ve en el así que esto le subió el mucho más el ego sin saber que pronto este descendería en picada.

…..

En la calle se puede ver a una pelirrosa caminando distraídamente metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba rápidamente voltio hacia atrás encontrándose con una peliazul de ojos perla correr hacia ella rápidamente una sonrisa se forma en su rostro olvidando todos sus pensamientos.

Hola sakura-chan-saludo feliz la peliazul

Hola hinata-chan-respondió la pelirrosa-¿Qué haces por aquí?

Iba para mi casa y tú

Yo también voy para mi casa-dijo con una sonrisa-debo apresurarme ya que hoy se va mi hermano y lo quiero acompañar al aéreo puerto

Vamos yo te acompaño y así me despido de el-dijo sonriente mientras comenzaban a caminar

…..

Hola mi nombre es hinata hyuga tengo 16 años y soy hija única de hiashi hyuga un gran empresario mi madre es tsunami hyuga una ex bailarina ahora es dueña de un negocio el cual la hace muy feliz, mi mejor amiga es sakura crecimos juntas y siempre estudiamos en la misma escuela, sakura siempre era muy rebelde así que siempre se metía en problemas abecés yo la ayudaba a hacer sus bromas pero cuando se daban cuenta ella siempre se echaba la culpa yo la quería ayudar pero siempre me decía "_hinata-chan tú eres muy buena no mereces ser castigada y tranquilízate que no me va a pasar nada"_ jamás me dejaba meterme en problemas hasta que un día hicimos una broma a la directora de nuestra escuela esa vez yo también asumí mi culpa y por eso nos echaron a ambas esa fue la gota que lleno el vaso después de eso el padre de sakura la mando a ese internado lejos de aquí y casi no la veía pero después de dos años ya volvió pero aunque no lo quiera admitir en esa escuela paso algo, algo que la cambio pero no sé qué es aun así me preocupa lo que le pudo haber pasado, bueno pero estoy feliz de que entremos en la misma escuela o como la llama ella _"la escuela de los riquillos idiotas" _aunque yo también pienso lo mismo.

…..

Ambas chicas llegaron a la casa de sakura y vieron que en la entrada se encontraba haraku con varias maletas a los lados mirando la casa como con nostalgia.

¡Hermano!-grito la pelirrosa mientras corría hacia el

Sakura-dijo con ternura al ver a su hermana correr hacia él y abrasarlo

Hola haraku-san-saludo amable hinata

Hola hinata-san-respondió el castaño

Ya te vas hermanito-pregunto separándose de el

Si ya me voy-dijo tristemente

Bien yo te acompañare hasta el aeropuerto-dijo animada sin percatarse que un carro había acabado de llegar

No-dijo una voz autoritaria-yo lo llevare y tú te quedaras aquí

Sakura volteo rápidamente y se topó con la mirada fría de su padre rápidamente su semblante cambio mirando con odio y desprecio a su padre-porque no puedo ir-pregunto seria

Porque no-respondió enojado al ver esa mirada de la pelirrosa que lo retaba

Pero…-la pelirrosa estuvo a punto de replicar pero su hermano no la dejo-hermanita no pelees con el tranquilizare tú sabes que yo volveré no te metas en más problemas-susurro su hermano para que solo ella lo oyera

Sakura bajo la cabeza tristemente y resignada asintió, dándole la razón a su hermano que al verla la abraso fuertemente-nos vemos sakura, cuídate mucho y no te metas en problemas si-dijo el castaño tiernamente y sakura solo asintió.

Adiós nisán-dijo mientras se alejaba de su hermano

Adiós hinata-chan-dijo el castaño

Adiós haraku-san le deseo suerte-dijo mientras se despedía moviendo su mano derecha

El castaño miro a su padre con indiferencia mientras se subía al auto, su padre miro a sakura y luego subió al auto, el carro arranco dejando a dos tristes jóvenes mirando cómo se aleja el auto.


	3. Chapter 3:las clases comienzan

**Comienzan las clases…**

Habían pasado dos días desde la partida de su hermano era lunes ósea el comienzo de clases, una pelirrosa suspiraba con pesadez mientras se levanta caminando hacia el baño, después de ducharse se viste, se pone el uniforme que es una camisa blanca encima un chaleco negro y una corbata roja rayada, una falda de un color rojo oscuro que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, unas medias blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodilla y unos zapatos negros, sakura sale de su habitación y se encamina al comedor en el cual ve a su padre sentado leyendo el periódico.

Buenos días padre-dijo tratando de sonar amable

Buenos días-dijo indiferente sin dejar de mirar su periódico

Sakura lo ignoro y se sentó a comer unos minutos después acabo de comer y se disponía a levantarse pero una voz la detiene-sakura hoy empiezas las clases solo quiero recordarte el trato que hicimos-dijo hamasashi aun mirando su periódico

Si padre-contesta la pelirrosa siguiendo su camino

Sakura sale de la casa viendo frente a ella al chofer de la casa que al verla le abre la puerta del auto y la saluda amablemente, la pelirrosa camina hasta el auto y se sube el chofer también se sube y el auto comienza a andar dejando atrás la casa.

-0x0x0-

Barias limosinas van llegando al estacionamiento de la gran academia rich men de estas limosinas se ve a todos los jóvenes bajando y caminando hacia la entrada del colegio pues los choferes llevan sus maletas, se ve de una elegante limosina negra bajar a un pelinegro alto con el uniforme del colegio que consiste en un pantalón negro una camisa blanca un chaleco negro y una corbata roja el pelinegro baja de su limosina causando gran impresión a las jóvenes que pasaban a su lado por su gran belleza cosa que hace que este sonría arrogantemente, iba comenzar a caminar cuando ve una limosina blanca estacionarse a su lado.

De la limosina blanca sale un rubio de ojos azules alto de unos 16 años quien camina hacia el pelinegro con una sonrisa zorruna al ver que muchas de las jóvenes suspiran soñadoras al verlo cosa que hace que su ego se incremente más y su sonrisa se amplié.

…

Hola mi nombre es naruto uzumaki hijo del gran medico Minato uzumaki y de la modelo kushina uzumaki ellos son los mejores padres del mundo, mi padre es dueño de grandes cadenas de hospitales y quiere que yo estudie lo mismo que él aunque no me llama mucho la atención, tengo 16 años, todos mis amigos dicen que soy loco y es verdad me gusta ser feliz y soy feliz haciendo travesuras y metiéndome en problemas mi mejor amigo es sasuke el cubito de hielo crecimos juntos y siempre vamos en la misma escuela y ahora estudiaremos en la academia rich men no me gusta mucho esa escuela porque hay van muchos niñitos popis y no me caen bien, puede que yo sea rico pero aun así no soy un estúpido como los riquillos esos, pero una cosa esta clara este instituto aún no conoce a uzumaki naruto y a mis amigos, este será un año interesante.

….

¡Teme!-dice emocionado el rubio-cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin vernos

No me digas teme ¡Dobe!-dijo el pelinegro-además nos vimos hace dos días idiota

¿Sí?-pregunta el rubio rascándose la cabeza pero su mirada se desvía hacia una limosina que se parque más delante de ellos-pero mira no mas quien viene hay-dice burlón

El pelinegro voltea viendo que de una limosina negra sale un castaño de ojos color perla alto de cabello largo de unos 16 años el cual camina con arrogancia al ver lo que causa en las jóvenes pero desvía su camino al distinguir a un pelinegro y a un rubio.

Hola Neji-dijo feliz el rubio levantando la mano en forma de saludo

Hola-dijo Neji parándose frente a ellos y mirando fijamente a sasuke

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente como si quisieran matarse con la mirada unos segundos después ambos sonrieron arrogantemente y desviaron sus miradas.

_Y eso es un saludo…y después dicen que el idiota soy yo_-pensó naruto con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

Los tres miraron hacia dos limosinas que se había parqueado al frente de ellos viendo que de una de ellas salía un pelinegro que traía su cabello amarrado en una coleta de ojos negros, traía el uniforme del colegio solo que no llevaba el chaleco pues lo traía colgado de su hombro junto con su maleta este caminaba arrogantemente pero en su cara se notaba pereza y cansancio y ni se fijaba en lo que causaba en las chicas.

De la otra limosina bajo un pelinegro de cabello negro y ojos negros traía su uniforme bien arreglado su cara era seria caminaba elegantemente como todo un hombre al ver quien se había bajado de la otra limosina camino hacia este y ambos iban a la par, ambos divisaron a los otros tres chicos en especial a un rubio que tenía su brazo levantado saludándolos con una sonrisa enorme ambos chicos caminaron hacia ellos.

Hola chicos-dijo un enérgico rubio

Nee…hola-dijo con pereza el pelinegro de coleta

Hola naruto-dijo amable el pelinegro con una sonrisa-hola sasuke, Neji-dijo haciendo una reverencia respetuosamente.

Los cinco iban a entrar al colegio pero de pronto llego una limosina blanca de la cual bajaron dos jóvenes uno era de cabello blanco ojos color violeta traía su uniforme algo desarreglado su corbata no estaba bien puesta y su camisa tenía sus primeros botones zafados el otro tenía el cabello rojo sus ojos eran color café traía su uniforme también un poco desarreglado su corbata estaba floja y no traía el chaleco, ambos chicos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras caminaban hacia los cinco chicos que los miraban con una gota en la nuca menos el rubio que los miraba con una cara embobada.

Hola chicos-dijeron ambos al llegar a donde los jóvenes

Naruto aun los miraba como bobos todos miraban al rubio como esperando que hiciera algo de pronto comenzaron a caer cascaditas por los ojos del rubio el resto lo miraban incrédulos.

¡SASORI! ¡SEIGETSU!-grito el rubio abrasándolos fuertemente-pensé que no volverían-dijo entre llanto-pensé que moriría o que me convertiría en un amargado como estos cinco idiotas-dijo llorando más fuerte.

A todos los cinco que lo escuchaban se les resbalo una gota en la nuca y un tic en su ceja se hizo presente el pelirrojo y el peliblanco también se pusieron a llorar y abrasaron al rubio, los demás los veían con un el tic más marcado menos Sai y Shikamaru ya que Shikamaru solo pensaba que eso era problemático mientras que Sai solo miraba serio la escena.

Son unos idiotas-dijo sasuke dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia el colegio, seguido por los otros tres

He…esperen-dijo el rubio desasiendo el abrazo y corriendo hacia el resto

Los siete jóvenes comenzaron a caminar entrando al gran salón del colegio causando gran conmoción a todos en especial a las mujeres sasuke encabezaba al grupo a su derecha se encontraba naruto, después le seguía seigetsu y Sai, a su izquierda se encontraban Neji y sasori los siete caminaban elegantemente y todos tenían una sonrisa arrogante.

Las chicas que veían a los jóvenes comenzaron a babear y sus ojos eran de corazones cosa que subía el ego de los jóvenes, mientras que el reto de los hombres veía con envidia al grupo de sasuke.

De un momento a otro la puerta del gran salón se abrió nuevamente y todos dirigieron la mirada a esta, los hombres veían embobados y las mujeres con enojo al ver a dos chicas muy hermosas por la puerta una era de cabello azulado largo traía su uniforme bien puesto sus ojos eran color perla y en su cara había un leve sonrojo al ver todas las miradas puestas en ella y su amiga, la otra chica tenía el cabello rosado largo sus ojos eran de color jade los cuales demostraban indiferencia ante las miradas de los demás.

Las mujeres volvieron su mirada los siete chicos mientras que los hombres aun veían embobados a las dos jóvenes.

Por los pasillos del colegio dos mujeres caminaban en dirección al gran salón una era rubia de ojos color miel su cabello era largo y lo llevaba en dos coletas, la otra era pelinegra sus ojos eran negros esta llevaba barias carpetas en sus manos siguiendo a la rubia.

La gran puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a ambas mujeres rápidamente todo el mundo quedo en silencio solo se escuchaban los pasos de las dos mujeres que caminaban hacia la tarima, la rubia se posicionó en el centro de, la tarima con un micrófono mientras la pelinegra se quedó a su derecha.

Muy buenos días alumnos-dijo la rubia firmemente-mi nombre es Tsunade y soy la directora de este instituto os doy la bienvenida a todos ustedes y espero sepan comportarse ya que no dudare ni un momento en expulsar a aquellos que no cumplan las normas-dijo amenazante-a cada uno se le ha entregado la ficha y la llave de su cuarto sus clases empezaran mañana así que hoy aprovechen para instalarse los que quieran tener más información pasen por la oficina de mi asistente shizune-dijo mirando a la pelinegra-ella no dudara en atenderlos sin más que decir pueden retirarse a sus cuartos-dijo mientras se bajaba de la tarima y se alejaba del lugar

Todos comenzaron a movilizarse a sus respectivos cuartos y rápidamente el gran salón se vio completamente vacío.

…

Por los pasillos del colegio caminaban dos jóvenes una pelirrosa y la otra peliazul ambas buscaban sus respectivos cuartos.

Oigan ustedes dos-dijo una pelirroja parándose frente a ellas esta tenía los ojos color rojo y usaba lentes a sus dos lados se encontraban dos jóvenes más a su derecha se encontraba una rubia de ojos color azul claro, a su izquierda se encontraba otra rubia que llevaba su cabello en cuatro coletas sus ojos eran verdes oscuros.

Ambas chicas las miraron sakura las miraba indiferente mientras que hinata las miraba temerosa-que quieres-dijo córtate sakura

Ustedes son las nuevas, y creo que no saben quién es la que manda en este instituto así que solo les quiero avisar que yo soy la que manda en este lugar así que no quiero que se metan en mi camino si quieren pueden ser mis amigas pero eso les costara un poco-dijo arrogante la pelirroja

No gracias-dijo sakura retomando su camino junto a hinata

_Dijo…que no-_pensó la pelirroja escondiendo su sorpresa-bien como quieran solo no se metan en mi camino-dijo sonriendo arrogante, las tres se fueron del lugar.

Que fastidiosa-dijo la pelirrosa-te lo dije hinata aquí todos se creen la última gaseosa del desierto-dijo sarcástica y respirando profundo

Sí, es verdad-dijo la peliazul, ambas chicas siguieron su búsqueda.

En el sector de los hombres por los pasillos se ve a un rubio y a un pelinegro buscando sus respectivas habitaciones.

Es aquí-dijo el pelinegro sacando su llave y abriendo la puerta

Vaya-dijo sorprendido el rubio-como es que puedes tener tantos lujos aquí sasuke

Es por mi padre, él tiene mucho poder así que hablo con la directora y trajeron todo lo que le pedí-dijo despreocupado

El cuarto era grande tenía una cama grande, un armario una mesa con un computador, un televisor grande con video juegos y otros lujos más.

Tienes suerte sasuke no todos tenemos padres que nos complacen en todo-dijo naruto tirándose en la cama-que cómoda es

Hmp…-dijo sasuke quitándole importancia al rubio y asomándose por la ventana la cual tenía la vista de uno de los patios del gran colegio-_como me gustaría ser totalmente feliz…pero no lo puedo ser… ¿Por qué no?-_pensaba mientras su vista se perdía en el cielo estrellado ya que era de noche-_pero algo me falta…aunque no sé qué es…_

…

Sakura ya había ordenado sus cosas en el cuarto esta se encontraba en la ventana sentada recibiendo todo el aire fresco de la noche mientras su mirada se perdía en el inmenso cielo estrellado-_cuando será el día….en que pueda ser totalmente feliz…cuando será…-_pensaba la pelirrosa mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía sintiendo la fresca brisa.


	4. Chapter 4: conociendo a los idiotas

**Conociendo a los idiotas.**

La mañana había llegado todos los estudiantes se levantaban con pesadez para su primer día de clases, en uno de los cuartos una pelirrosa se levantaba feliz pues ese día sería perfecto según ella ya que ella amaba estudiar y más en un lugar en donde sabia no se encontraría con su padre, la pelirrosa se levantó y se bañó después se vistió y salió de su cuarto con un aura brillante pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una peliazul de ojos color perla la cual tenía la mano levantada dispuesta a tocar.

-Buenos días hinata-chan-saludo amable la pelirrosa

-Buenos días sakura-chan-dijo la peliazul-lista para el primer día de clase

-Si-dijo la pelirrosa cerrando su puerta y comenzando a caminar junto a hinata-¿en qué salón nos toca?-pregunto

-En el 1-B-contesto la ojiperla

-Hoy será un muy buen día te lo aseguro hinata-dijo sakura sonriendo

-Sí-contesto la peliazul sonriendo

Ambas continuaron su camino tranquilamente.

En otro lugar un pelinegro salía de su cuarto su expresión era seria como siempre, al salir se topó con su rubio amigo quien lo esperaba para asistir a su primer día de clases en ese colegio.

-Buenos días sasuke-dijo naruto feliz

-Hmp…-dijo mientras caminaba seguido por el rubio

-¿En qué salón nos toca?-pregunto el rubio

-En el 1-B-respondio tranquilamente el pelinegro

Ambos se encaminaron hacia su respectivo salón pero al cruzar uno de los pasillos se vieron rodeados por mujeres de todos tipos hasta de clases superiores sasuke no prestaba atención a ninguna solo sonreía arrogantemente y seguía caminando mientras que naruto sonreía igual y le picaba el ojo a las que para el eran las más bonitas.

En el salón 1-B todos se encontraban charlando entre ellos hasta que por la puerta entraron dos chicas las cuales llamaron la atención de todos los hombres y miras de odio por parte de las mujeres.

-Sa…sakura-chan mira como nos miran-dijo tímidamente hinata

-No te preocupes hinata no les prestes atención-dijo tranquila la pelirrosa mientras continuaba su camino y se sentaba en su respectivo lugar sin prestar atención a nada.

De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a dos jóvenes un pelinegro y un rubio los cuales llamaron la atención de todas las mujeres y miradas de odio por parte de los hombres.

-Buenos días-dijo un peliplata entrando rápidamente al salón-por favor siéntense en sus respectivos asientos.

Todos atendieron y la clase dio comienzo-mi nombre es hatake kakashi-dijo el peliplata-soy su maestro de física avanzada, no les pediré que se presenten pues son muchos y se me iría toda la clase, así que daré inicio con mi clase-dijo el peliplata y así la clase comenzó.

-Sasuke, sasuke…-llamo en un susurro el rubio

-Que quieres Dobe-contesto con fastidio

-Ya viste a esas dos chicas de haya-dijo señalando a una pelirrosa y a una peliazul

-Sí, ¿y qué?-dijo desganado

-Pues que la peliazul esta buenísima ¿no te parece?-dijo mirando embobado a la peliazul

-Hmp…eres un idiota solo acércate a ella, y caerá como el resto-dijo tranquilamente

-Sí, ahora hablare con ella-dijo feliz el rubio

_-Idiota…-_pensó mirando a su rubio amigo-_aunque la pelirrosa no está nada mal tal vez me la coja para saber qué tan buena es-_pensaba mirando a la pelirrosa mientras una sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba en su rostro

-Karin ves a esos dos-dijo una rubia de ojos azul claro-están buenísimos ¿no crees?

-Sí…el pelinegro es sasuke uchija-dijo arrogante

-Sasuke uchija, ¿el hijo del más grande empresario de todo Japón?-dijo sorprendida la rubia

-Sí, ya había oído que entraría a esta escuela aunque jamás pensé que fuera tan guapo ese será mío Ino, te lo aseguro-dijo mirando fijamente al pelinegro

-Si, a mí me cae más ese pelinegro de haya-dijo señalando a un pelinegro y un peliblanco-su nombre es Sai, sé que su familia es de dinero así que con eso me basta-dijo sonriendo arrogante

-Bien…-susurro la pelirroja-esto será pan comido….

La clase había terminado y todos salían del salón en dirección a la cafetería, otros preferían ir a la biblioteca o a recorrer el colegio un rubio diviso a lo lejos a dos chicas que caminaban por los pasillos del gran colegio y se encamino a ellas mostrando una sonrisa seductora que dejaba a más de una boquiabierta el rubio se acercó a ellas y estas solo lo miraban interrogante.

-Hola mi nombre es naruto uzumaki-dijo feliz el rubio

-Mucho gusto…na…naruto-kun mi nombre es hinata hyuga-saludo tímidamente hinata

-Hola, mi nombre es sakura haruno un gusto-saludo amable sakura

_-Ellas son hyuga y haruno vaya…sus padres son grandes empresarios jamás pensé que fuesen tan importantes-_pensaba el rubio-y díganme creen que pueda acompañar a estas bellas damas-dijo caballeroso el rubio

-C-claro-dijo tímidamente hinata

_-Vaya como que este ya le cayó-_pensó divertida la pelirrosa mientras veía como el rubio le sonreía a la peliazul-_yo aquí termino sobrando mejor los dejo solos-_pensó mientras suspiro-oigan chicos ¿Por qué no van ustedes? Es que debo hacer algo nos vemos-dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos

-p-pero…-susurro hinata al ver a su amiga alejarse y dejándola sola con el rubio

-Pues entonces vamos los dos-dijo el rubio feliz mientras hinata asinino y ambos siguieron caminando.

-Hmp…solo no le hagas daño…-susurro una pelirrosa caminando por los pasillos-_bien ya que hinata está con ese rubio seguiré recorriendo este colegio para saber cómo es…aunque es aburrido recorrerlo sola….-_pensaba mientras suspiraba y seguía su camino.

-Hinata-chan ¿Cómo te parece el colegio?-pregunto animado el rubio

-Es muy lindo naruto-kun-dijo algo nerviosa la peliazul

-Qué bueno-dijo el rubio sonriendo-oye hinata y cuéntame ¿de qué escuela venias?-pregunto intrigado

-Ha…pues yo estudie en la escuela konoha-respondió tímidamente

-Hmm…y estudiaste con sakura supongo-dijo el rubio tranquilo sin notar la cara de tristeza de la peliazul

-No…ella no pudo estudiar con migo-respondió mientras bajaba la mirada al recordar que su amiga estuvo en ese horrible lugar

-Perdón hinata no quise ponerte triste-dijo un poco preocupado

-No…tranquilo-dijo tratando de olvidar su tristeza-lo importante es que ella está aquí y el pasado ya no importa-dijo más animada

-Sí, tienes razón hinata-dijo el rubio continuando su camino

/-/

-Demonios…-susurro una pelirrosa que caminaba sin rumbo-_esta escuela es tan grande que ya me perdí…-_pensaba mientras suspiraba

-Pero miren lo que me he encontrado un hermoso cerezo perdido-dijo una voz ronca y a la vez sensual

-Y ¿quién demonios eres tú?-pregunto enojada la pelirrosa por haberle dicho "cerezo"

-Que no sabes quién soy…Hmp pues soy sasori akasuna-dijo arrogante el pelirrojo-pero dime ¿Qué hace un hermoso cerezo por aquí y tan sola?-pregunto sensual el pelirrojo

-Mira idiota-dijo la pelirrosa con una venita en la frente-primero mi nombre es sakura no cerezo y segundo no estoy perdida-dijo mientras le daba la espalda y seguía caminando

-Pero qué carácter-dijo algo burlón haciendo que la venita se hinchara más en la frente de la pelirrosa-entonces sakura dime ¿en verdad no estas perdida?-pregunto burlón

_-En verdad si estoy perdida…pero no le pediré ayuda a un idiota como el-_pensaba la pelirrosa enojada-ya te dije que no lo estoy

-Bien, como quieras pero por lómenos menos déjame acompañarte-dijo el pelirrojo empezando a caminar a su lado

_-Que molesto es este pelirrojo…-_pensaba la pelirrosa mirando de reojo al pelirrojo

-Y dime sakura ¿Cuál es tu apellido?-pregunto curioso

-Hmm…haruno mi apellido es haruno-contesto tranquilamente

-Mm…vaya tu apellido es muy famoso a nivel mundial-dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo-tu padre es un gran empresario

-Sí-dijo fríamente la pelirrosa

-Hmm…-susurro mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa-_que extraño su actitud cambio en un instante…y solo por pronunciar a su padre…-_pensaba intrigado el pelirrojo-así que sakura cuéntame de ti, así nos conocemos mejor y quien sabe lo que ocurra en el futuro-dijo sensual

-Idiota…-susurro enojada

-¿En qué clase estas?-pregunto

-Eso no te importa-contesto fríamente

Mm…así me gustan ariscas-dijo coqueto cosa que enfureció más a la pelirrosa-mira ya llegamos a los dormitorios

-Hmp…-susurro mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba alejándose de el

-Sí ves, si estabas perdida-dijo burlón-todo el camino me has seguido

-Sakura lo ignoro y siguió su caminar a paso acelerado

-¡Adiós hermoso cerezo!-grito feliz haciendo que sakura comenzara a caminar más rápido causándole gracia al pelirrojo

_-Es un idiota…-_pensaba enfadada la pelirrosa

_-Hn…ella será mía-_pensaba el pelirrojo pero escucho que alguien se acercaba así que se escondió para no sr visto-_ese no es…naruto-_pensaba algo sorprendido al ver a su rubio amigo con una joven peliazul y ojos color perla ambos se dirigían al sector de las mujeres mientras conversaban muy animadamente

-Bien hinata-chan te dejo espero hayas disfrutado estar hoy con migo y no olvides que si necesitas algo solo dímelo si-dijo amable el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa tierna

-Gra…gracias naruto-kun-dijo tímidamente mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente-adiós-se despidió entrando a su sector

-¡Adiós hinata-chan!-dijo mientras la veía alejarse-bien creo que me voy...-susurro-¡naruto!-escucho que lo llamaban y al voltear vio cómo su amigo sasori se le lazaba encima alborotándole el cabello-oye que haces baka déjame-exigió mientras se lo quitaba de encima

-Así que otra ingenua-dijo burlón el pelirrojo

-No molestes sasori-dijo algo enojado por decirle ingenua a hinata

-Hey tranquilo-dijo el pelirrojo-si no me quieres contar te respeto, pero yo si te quiero contar lo que me paso hoy-dijo feliz-hoy conocí al más hermoso cerezo su nombre es…sakura-lo último lo dijo en un suspiro

-¿Sakura? Conociste a sakura-chan-dijo mirándolo de reojo

-Sí, ¿ya la conocías?-pregunto

-Sí,-se limitó a responder

-Y ¡porque no me la presentaste!-dijo enojado

-Oye apenas el cono hoy-se excusó el rubio

-Está bien-dijo el pelirrojo-solo te diré una cosa mi querido amigo…ese cerezo será mío-dijo firmemente

-Como quieras-dijo el rubio suspirando-¿vamos con el teme?

-Sí-dijo contento y ambos chicos caminaron hacia su sector

/-/

*toc-toc*-se escuchó-¡pase!-grito desde adentro una voz femenina

Hola sakura-chan-dijo una ojiperla entrando y serrando la puerta tras ella

-Hola hinata-dijo la pelirrosa sentándose en la cama y sonriéndole divertida-y como te fue con narutito-dijo más burlona al ver como su amiga se ponía más roja que un tomate

-Bueno…yo…yo-tartamudeaba la peliazul-solamente paseamos un rato…sakura-chan-decía tratando de no tartamudear

-Mm….está bien-decía la pelirrosa mientras suspiraba y se volvía a acostar-pero por irte con el me termine perdiendo

-perdón-susurro avergonzado

-No te preocupes….-decía la pelirrosa sonriendo

-Pero si estabas perdida ¿cómo es que pudiste llegar?-pregunto intrigada a lo que la pelirrosa solo suspiro

-Eso es porque un idiota me guio hasta aquí-decía desanimada pero al ver la cara de su amiga suspiro nuevamente-su nombre es sasori akasuna un egocéntrico, idiota-dijo un poco enojada al recordarlo mientras que hinata reía por lo bajo

/-/

*toc, toc*-se escuchó-¡pase!-dijo desde dentro una voz ronca

-¡Hola teme!-dijo un rubio entrando junto a un pelirrojo

-No me digas teme, ¡dobe!-dijo enojado un pelinegro

-¡Teme!-dijo enojado

_-Y aquí van e nuevo…-_pensaba un pelirrojo mientras suspiraba y se sentaba en la cama

(Suspiro)-¿Qué quieres dobe?-dijo resignado pues no quería empezar una nueva pelea con el rubio

-Que no puedo pasar a saludar a mi mejor amigo-dijo ofendido el rubio

-Hmp…ya suéltalo-dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en una silla

-Recuerdas a la chica que se encontraba en clase-dijo feliz-la de cabello azulado y ojos color perla

-Como no recordarla si te la pasaste mirándola toda la clase y murmurando _"es tan linda" "ella será mi novia"_-decía el pelinegro burlón-bueno y que pasa con ella

-Pues que hoy hable con ella y es tan linda-dijo con los ojos como estrellitas-su sonrisa y su nombre… (Suspiro) hinata hyuga-susurro

-¿Hyuga?-dijo sasuke-así que es familia de Neji

De pronto naruto se puso de piedra al escuchar que su ojiperla fuese familia del maniático de Neji-eso…no es posible…-susurro el rubio

-Hmp…-susurro el pelinegro al ver a su amigo así-Dobe

-Jajaja….-el pelirrojo no aguanto más la risa de ver a su rubio amigo derramar lágrimas estilo anime al imaginarse si quiera que ambos pudieran ser familia ya que Neji era muy sobreprotector con gente de su propia sangre y estaría dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se le acercara a una de las mujeres de su familia.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo también te quería decir otra cosa-dijo el rubio dejando de llorar repentinamente y mirando al pelinegro-recuerdas a la otra chica que estaba al lado de hinata

-Hmm…-decía sasuke tratando de recordar-¿la de cabello rosa?-dijo recordando a esa hermosa pelirrosa que había prometido seria suya

-Sí, ella-dijo el rubio-su nombre es sakura haruno-dijo seriamente

-Sakura… ¿haruno?-dijo confundido el pelinegro-_su apellido es haruno…ella es una haruno…_

_-¿Porque están hablando de mi hermoso cerezo? y ¿qué tiene que sea una haruno?-_se preguntaba confundido el pelirrojo-¿Qué pasa que su apellido sea haruno?

-Que no lo sabes…-susurro el rubio, mientras el pelirrojo solo negaba con la cabeza-(suspiro) -es porque el…

-Yo se lo diré…-dijo el pelinegro cortando las palabras del rubio-eso es porque los haruno son escorias que hacen cualquier cosa por dinero y son capases de traicionar a sus amigos por ello…ellos son solo basura…-decía el pelinegro con odio

-Pero…-no pudo decir más porque su boca fue tapada por naruto

-Sasuke nos vemos mañana ¡adiós!-dijo jalando al pelirrojo hasta afuera y cerrando dejando solo al pelinegro

-Pero ¡que rayos te pasa!-dijo enojado el pelirrojo

-No debiste preguntar…-dijo cabizbajo el rubio-la familia de los haruno y los uchiha no se llevan bien desde hace años…la razón es que algún día los padres de sakura y sasuke fueron los mejores amigos y fundaron su primera empresa juntos pero un día el seños haruno traiciono a los uchija dejando en la pobreza total al señor fugaku, desde ese día ha desprecio a todos los haruno…-dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar

_-Así que es por eso…_pensó el pelirrojo-pero sakura no es así-susurro

-mm…yo también pienso que sakura-chan es una buena persona…-susurro el rubio un poco triste-pero los uchiha no lo consideran así…-dijo retomando su camino

….

-¿Padre?-dijo una voz ronca

-¿Sasuke eres tú?-pregunto el hombre

-Sí, tengo algo que decirte…-dijo seriamente-se trata de los haruno…aquí en el colegio hay una

-Una ¿haruno?...-en sus palabras se podía escuchar odio y desprecio-sasuke te lo encargo tú sabrás que hacer…quiero que sufra, que sufra tanto como nosotros sufrimos, más te vale no decepcionarme-dijo el hombre con seriedad

-Sí, padre…-dijo fríamente-_con esto le demostrare a mi padre que si soy un digno uchiha, así que serás mi nuevo juguete…haruno sakura…-_pensaba el pelinegro mientras serraba su celular y se recostaba en la cama-_sufrirás…como sufrió mi padre…-_pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido

…..

-Mañana tengo escuela nuevamente…-susurro una pelirrosa mientras se recostaba en su cama-sasori…-susurro-ese chico es parecido a, el…-dijo mientras la imagen de un pelirrojo de ojos azul claro cruzaba su mente-me pregunto cómo estará…solo espero que le vaya bien…-susurro mientras serraba los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño

….

-Naruto-kun…buenas noches-susurro una peliazul de ojos color perla mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño

…

Así todos se dejaron vencer por el cansancio de aquel primer día de colegio donde los problemas de una pelirrosa una peliazul un pelinegro y un rubio daban comienzo.


	5. Chapter 5: Encuentro ¿Amigo o enemigo?

**Encuentro ¿amigos o enemigos?**

-Hola hina-chan ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-saludo la pelirrosa mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación

-Hola sakura-chan…hoy es un día espléndido no lo crees saku-chan-dijo la ojiperla muy animada

-Hmp…-susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar-así que estas feliz porque hoy lo volverás a ver ¿verdad?-dijo divertida la pelirrosa

-¿He?...etto…-comenzó a tartamudear sonrojada-pues

-Tranquila hinata no tienes que explicármelo…-susurro-me alegra que estés feliz-dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente

Hinata solo sonrió y siguió caminando junto a la pelirrosa

-Oye hinata ¿Qué no es ese naruto?-dijo señalando a un rubio que caminaba por los pasillos junto a un pelinegro

-S-si…-susurro tímidamente

-Y al parecer viene hacia acá-susurro burlona-¿lo esperamos?-pregunto divertida

-¡N-no! Sakura-chan debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde-dijo tratando de alejarse del lugar pero una voz la detuvo

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hola!-grito un enérgico rubio mientras corría hacia ella

-Muy tarde-susurro la pelirrosa divertida al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba

-H-hola…naruto-kun-saludo tímidamente la ojiperla

Hola naruto-saludo la pelirrosa

Hola sakura-chan, hola hinata-chan ¿Cómo estás?-dijo sonriente el rubio

-B-bien…-tartamudeo

-Qué bueno… ¡ah! El teme-dijo asustado mientras volteaba hacia atrás con miedo-¡teme!-dijo con sorpresa

-Maldito dobe-susurro el pelinegro-por qué carajos saliste corriendo así-dijo enojado

-Haa…-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-¡teme! Te quiero presentar a estas dos hermosas chicas, ella es hinata hyuga-dijo parándose al lado de la ojiperla-y hinata él es sasuke-teme-uchiha-dijo divertido cosa que enojo al pelinegro

-u-un gusto…-saludo tímidamente

-El gusto es mío-dijo el pelinegro respetuoso

-Y ella es sakura haruno-dijo parándose al lado de la pelirrosa-sakura él es sasuke-dijo el rubio

_-Así que él es un uchiha_-pensó a pelirrosa-mucho gusto uchiha-dijo la pelirrosa mientras sonreía

-Hmp…el gusto es mío haruno-dijo arrogante_-haruno, no sabes lo que te espera desde aquí…_-pensaba mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se formaba en su rostro

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente como si se leyeran el pensamiento cosa que asusto al rubio-muy bien, es mejor ir a clase, o si no llegaremos tarde-dijo el rubio tratando de evadir la situación

-Si…-dijeron ambos mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su salón

-Sa-sakura-chan…-llamo la peliazul

-Si… ¿Qué sucede hinata?-pregunto la pelirrosa

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada

-Sí, no te preocupes-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa cosa que tranquilizo a la ojiperla

Cerca del lugar una persona había presenciado todo lo ocurrido-_como se atreve esa pelo de chicle siquiera saludar a mí sasuke-kun_-pensaba enojada una pelirroja-_y aún más como se atreve a mirarlo de esa forma tan desafiante-_aún más enojada-esta no se queda así haruno…yo te lo advertí-susurro

….

Las clases habían transcurrido normales y ya era la hora del almuerzo así que todos se dirigían a la cafetería del colegio.

-¡Hinata-chan, sakura-chan! ¡Aquí!-grito el rubio llamando la atención de las jóvenes para que se sentaran en su mesa, las dos jóvenes no tuvieron de otra así que se sentaron junto a ambos chicos.

-Oye hinata-chan como te ha parecido esta escuela-comento tratando de plantear una conversación con la ojiperla

-Me…parece bien-susurro tímidamente

Ambos continuaron hablando cómodamente ignorando por completo a la pelirrosa y al azabache que se encontraba frente a ella, ambos comienza tranquilamente hasta que un chillido los asusto.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito más en un chillido la pelirroja mientras corría hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el azabache-hola sasuke-kun

-Hmp…-susurro el azabache-¿Qué quieres Karin?-pregunto enojado

-Solo te quería saludar sasuke-kun-dijo haciendo un puchero-me puedo sentar ¿verdad?-dijo mientras se disponía a tomar haciendo

-No, no puedes todos los asientos ya están ocupados-contesto cortante

-Pero…si no hay nadie-dijo la pelirroja en reproche

-Te equivocas ya hay alguien-dijo un peliblanco mientras se sentaba en la silla la cual ella quería ocupar-y el resto también están ocupadas-dijo mirando como los demás se sentaban los cuales eran Sai, Neji, Shikamaru y sasori-así que mejor vete zanahoria-dijo burlón

La pelirroja solo gruño molesta y se fue hacia otra mesa con sus amigas las cuales eran la rubia Ino, inoe la cual era peli café y sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo y la otra megumi la cual era pelinegra y de ojos cafés.

-Esa Karin siempre molestando-comento sasori pero su vista se posó en una pelirrosa que comía tranquilamente frente a el-que hace el hermoso cerezo comiendo con nosotros…es una agradable sorpresa-dijo coqueta

Sakura solo lo ignoro y siguió comiendo ante la atenta mirada de todos menos hinata y naruto los cuales aún estaban conversando sin darse cuenta de nada más.

-¿He?...-susurro naruto al ver a sus amigos mirando a la pelirrosa y a sasori molestándola-¿a qué hora llegaron ustedes?-pregunto confundido, ganándose la atención de todos

-Hace como cinco minutos…-contesto Neji mirando al rubio pero su mirada se dirigió hacia la peliazul que se encontraba al lado del rubio sorprendiéndose-¿hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Primo…-susurro la ojiperla un poco asustada-etto…yo-comenzó a tartamudear

-Y que haces con el estúpido de naruto-dijo enojado el ojiperla

-Solo conversábamos-dijo la peliazul

-Oigan ya conocieron a hinata-chan y a sakura-chan—dijo tratando de evitar la mirada de Neji

Hinata, sakura ellos son, Neji hyuga, Sai uzuka, suigetsu hozuki, sasori akasuna y Shikamaru Nara-dijo el rubio presentando a cada uno

-M-mucho gusto…-saludo la ojiperla

-Mucho gusto-dijo la pelirrosa levantando la mirada y sonriéndoles tiernamente causando un sonrojo en alguno por su belleza el especial a Sai el cual la miraba como hipnotizado.

-Oiga a todas estas ¿Quién es esa tal Karin?-pregunto Sai tratando de dejar de mirar a sakura

-Sai ¿no sabes quién es Karin?-pregunto el rubio incrédulo, a lo que el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza-pues ella era la ex-novia del hermano de sasuke de itachi a él si lo conoces ¿verdad?-Sai solo asintió-bien pues ella según itachi fue la peor novia que pudo tener así que terminaron y desde que ella conoció a sasuke anda tras él y aquí en el colegio le queda más fácil molestarlo siempre-termino de decir el rubio

-_Así que la rojita anda tras lo uchiha_-pensó sakura pero De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar y al ver quien la llamaba su cara paso de una feliz a una totalmente seria-disculpen chicos pero debo contestar-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y parándose-naruto te encargo a hinata-dijo mientras salía del lugar a toda prisa

De un momento a otro sasuke se levantó de su haciendo-¿A dónde vas teme?-pregunto el rubio

-No te importa-contesto cortante, para después salir del lugar

-Y a este que le paso-comento seigetsu-bueno él es un raro…yo mejor sigo comiendo

….

Por los pasillos del colegio se encontraba una pelirrosa hablando por celular-¿Por qué me llamaste? Te dije que no me llamaras al celular-dijo enojada

Cerca de ahí se encontraba un pelinegro que la observaba atentamente-y que quieres que haga-la escucho decir-escúchame bien…te deje todo a ti porque sabía que lo podías manejar así que no me vengas a molestar ahora-dijo enojada-bueno ya que llamaste dime ¿Cómo está?-pregunto relajando su expresión-que bien, bueno más vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer, yo te llamare entendiste, adiós-dijo mientras colgaba, suspiro y se fue del lugar

¿Qué secreto escondes haruno?...-susurro el azabache mientras sonreía arrogante-pronto lo sabré…


	6. Chapter 6: nuevos amigos

**5. Nuevos amigos**

Una pelirrosa se encontraba en su habitación recostada en la cama, su mirada estaba perdida mirando el techo mientras su mente volaba por el lugar buscando respuestas a sus problemas ya eran más de las siete de la noche, ese día no había ido a cenar por lo que su amiga hinata se había preocupado pero esta la calmo diciéndole unas cuantas palabras- ha pasado ya casi una semana desde que estoy aquí…y desde que el me llamo y aun no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza-no puedo pensar así…-susurro-y tampoco puedo dormir…a pesar de que le dije que me dejara en paz…no lo puedo ignorar-susurro-eso me pasa por confiar en el…-dijo enojada mientras se sentaba en la cama -mi cabeza esta echa nada…mejor saldré a dar un paseo…-susurro mientras se levantaba y cogía un saco y salía de su habitación-así podre despejar mi mente…-susurro mientras caminaba por los pasillos del gran colegio

….

En otro lugar un pelinegro observaba el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación-hoy tampoco puedo dormir…-pensó mientras observaba el cielo-su mirada bajo hacia el campo que se encontraba frente a él, donde a lo lejos podía divisar un gran árbol de cerezos que apenas empezaba a florecer, de pronto su mirada se desvió hacia los pasillos del colegio donde pudo ver una mota rosa que caminaba por aquellos solitarios pasillos sin ninguna preocupación-que no es esa sakura…-susurro, de pronto una sonrisa traviesa cruzo por su rostro y se bajó rápidamente de la ventana, cogió una camisa y se la puso ya que solo llevaba un pantalón y salió de su habitación.

….

La pelirrosa caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos del colegio sin rumbo fijo-aun no puedo creer que este colegio sea tan grande…-susurro-Pues es mejor que lo creas…-dijo una voz ronca tras ella, sakura al voltear se topó con un pelinegro que la observaba mientras sonreía de lado-¿uchiha?-dijo un poco sorprendida

¿Qué haces paseando tan tarde por el colegio haruno?-pregunto arrogante el pelinegro

Hmp…eso no te importa uchiha además ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo un poco enojada púes había salido para despejar su mente y se encuentra con el uchiha vaya suerte.

Solo paseaba-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-y te encontré por casualidad-dijo mientras se acercaba más-no te gustaría jugar un rato haruno-dijo sensual muestras arrinconaba a la pelirrosa poniendo ambas manos para que no escapara

Aléjate-dijo mientras lo empujaba cosa que no pudo hacer-¡que te alejes!-dijo enojada

Ho, vamos sakura yo sé que tú quieres que nos divirtamos un poco-le susurro sensual en el oído

¡Maldito! ¡Aléjate!-grito enojada mientras le daba una patada en sus partes cosa que lo hiso retorcer del dolor y caer al suelo-¡eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Uchiha!-grito enojada mientras salía corriendo del lugar

Maldita…-susurro adolorido-esta no se queda así haruno nadie, pero nadie me rechaza y menos una escoria como tu…-susurro aun en el frio suelo

Por otra parte la pelirrosa corría por los pasillos mientras que unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro corrió hasta llegar a su habitación al entrar cerró la puerta y se recostó tras está dejándose caer-no pienses en eso…-se decía a sí misma en su mente-eso ya paso…-susurro casi inaudible-el ya no está aquí…-volvió a susurrar-maldito uchiha por tu culpa…todo es por tu culpa…-susurro enojada-su recuerdo ha vuelto…-la pelirrosa permaneció sentada en el frio suelo aferrándose a sus piernas ya sin llorar.

…..

La mañana había llegado y como de costumbre hinata pasaba por el cuarto de sakura para ir a clases.

Hola hina-chan-saludo la pelirrosa saliendo de su habitación

Hola saku-chan ¿vamos?-dijo a lo que la pelirrosa asintió y ambas fueron a clases

En clases

¿Qué te sucede Karin?-pregunto una rubia al ver como su amiga pelirroja no le quitaba la mirada de encima a cierta pelirrosa

Le advertí que no se le ocurriera acercarse a sasuke uchiha pero aun así lo hiso-dijo enojada-Ino ella será nuestra próxima víctima-dijo mientras sonreía arrogantemente a lo que Ino también sonrió

Si…-susurro la rubia

Hinata-chan ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto la pelirrosa al ver a su amiga rara

No es nada saku-chan no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo falsamente

Hinata yo te conozco y sé qué te pasa algo así que dímelo-dio la pelirrosa sonriéndole

Hinata solo la miro dudosa para luego agachar la cabeza-lo…lo que sucede es que estoy muy confundida-susurro la ojiperla

¿Confundida? ¿Por qué?-dijo sin entender la pelirrosa

Sobre…lo…lo que siento por naruto-kun-dijo tímidamente mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente.

Tonta…-susurro la pelirrosa cosa que sorprendió a la ojiperla-¿eso era lo que te atormentaba?-dijo mientras la miraba-hinata, solo debes buscar lo que en verdad clientes cuando lo vez, cuando estas cerca de él, y si es el caso conocerlo mejor…hasta que sientas eso que reconocerás como amor…y entonces lo sobras-dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente-así que no pienses en eso…solo déjate llevar ¿si?

S-si…-susurro la peliazul-gracias sakura-chan…

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que llegamos a este colegio y ellos has estado bastante unidos…-pensó-solo espero que hinata no se valla a estrellar…

Las clases habían terminado y ya era la hora del almuerzo así que todos los estudiantes se dirigían hacia la cafetería.

Sakura-chan ¿vamos?-dijo mientras terminaba de guardar los cuadernos

S-si-susurro la pelirrosa no muy segura-si no fuera por hinata no me sentaría con el idiota del uchiha…-suspiro-¡todo sea por hinata!-trato de animarse mientras salía del salón

Ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería y se sentaron junto a naruto, sasuke y el resto, naruto y hinata estaban entretenidos hablando olvidándose de todos los demás mientras que sakura solo comía sin mirar a nadie más.

Maldita haruno…-pensó el pelinegro mientras la miraba con odio-eso me ha dolido…pero esta no se queda así…ya lo veras-pensó mientras comía

Oye rosadita-llamo un peliblanco-y dime ¿de qué colegio venias?

A quien le dices rosadita, anciano-dijo la pelirrosa

¿Anciano?-se preguntó el peliblanco

Si, solo un anciano tendría ese cabello tan blanco-dijo burlona

Y tú que, ese pelo parece un chicle-dijo ofendido el chico

Hmp…-fue lo único que dijo la pelirrosa

Al parecer estos dos como que se llevaran bien…-pensó Shikamaru-es problemático…

El almuerzo termino, después las clases y todo transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora de salida.

Al parecer hinata se la pasara con naruto otra vez-suspiro-bien, hinata me voy

P-pero sakura-chan no íbamos…-dijo la ojiperla

No te preocupes hinata, yo estudiare sola, así que nos vemos después, adiós-dijo mientras se iba corriendo-prefiero irme a estar con eso dos…aun no los entiendo se la pasan juntos…y ninguno da el primer paso…bueno aunque se conocen solo hace una semana así que aún les falta mucho camino por recorrer-suspiro-pero bueno…-pensaba la pelirrosa mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio

….

¿He?...-susurro la pelirrosa que acababa de entrar por una gran puerta-que biblioteca más grande-pensó la pelirrosa-para no haber nadie…-susurro al verla casi vacía solo con dos o tres personas hay-vaya…bueno así puedo estudiar ya que hinata me ha abandonado…-susurro-pero me alegra que haya conocido a naruto…el parece ser un buen tipo…-susurro mientras caminaba por los estantes buscando un libro-a ver…-susurro mientras buscaba pero de pronto escucho un ruido-¿Qué será eso?-se preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia donde provenían los ruidos-suena como…¿llanto? ¿Alguien está llorando?-se preguntó camino hasta llegar hasta el fondo del pasillo y se acercó, encontrándose a una chica peli café sentada en una esquina con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas-he…-susurro

mm…-susurro la peli café mientras levantaba la cabeza y observaba a la pelirrosa-¿he?...-susurro sus ojos eran de color grisáceos oscuros estos estaban cristalizados y se podía notar que llevaba tiempo así-ha…lo-lo siento-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas rápidamente-realmente lo siento…-dijo apenada

Porque te disculpas…-susurro la pelirrosa-quien dice que llorar está mal-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

La peli café se le quedo mirando-pero…-susurro-si lloro…significa que soy débil…-susurro mientras escondía la cara

Tal vez…si es una debilidad…-susurro-pero ¿que no todos nos doblamos alguna vez?-dijo-vamos…-dijo mientras le tendía la mano-levántate, y límpiate esas lagrimas…así ya no serás débil-le dijo

La peli café la miro y sonrió-Si…-susurro mientras cogía la mano y se ponía de pie-gracias…-susurro

Tranquila, ahora si me presento mi nombre es sakura haruno mucho gusto-dijo mientras sonreía

Hola, mi nombre es Tenten Ama, mucho gusto-dijo mientras le sonreía

Y dime tente ¿en qué clase estas?-pregunto

Estoy en la clase 1-B-contesto- y ¿tu?

En la misma clase-susurro-creo que nunca nos conocimos

Si…-susurro

¡Tenten!-se escuchó a lo lejos-ese debe ser…-pensó la peli café-Kiba-susurro al ver a un chico castaño, de ojos color café seria lindo si no llevara unos grandes lentes que casi no dejaban ver sus ojos, unos frenos que ocultaban su sonrisa y un enorme saco que le tapaba casi todo el cuerpo...

Definitivamente es un…ñoño-pensó la pelirrosa mientras observaba al castaño

Tenten te hemos estado buscando-dijo preocupado-como has desaparecido y te saltaste las clases así que nos preocupamos

Perdóname Kiba…es que tuve un contra tiempo…-susurro la peli café-pero no pasó nada grave…así que no te preocupes-dijo mientras le sonreía

¡Kiba! ¡Tenten!-se escuchó a lo lejos y al votar se toparon con un pelinegro que corría hacia ellos, tenía el cabello corto en forma de hongo, unos ojos enormes y unas pestañas gruesas-al fin los encuentro-dijo mientras se les tiraba encima y los abrasaba a ambos

¿Qué rayos es esto?...-pensó la pelirrosa al ver tal escena mientras una gota caía por su cabeza

Ya chicos…-dijo la peli café-ya les dije que estoy bien-dijo separándose de ellos-además quiero presentarles a mi nueva amiga-dijo animada mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa-ella es sakura haruno

Hola-saludo-mucho gusto-dijo la pelirrosa mientras sonreía

Ambos chicos se quedaron mudos por unos segundos hasta que reaccionaron-hola-dijeron al tiempo

h-hola mi nombre es Kiba inuzuka mucho gusto-dijo el castaño que no paraba de sonreír

Hola mi nombre es rock lee, mucho gusto-dijo el pelinegro-el mejor en karate-dijo con orgullo

Los tres rieron-bueno chicos debemos irnos, ya es tarde y mañana debemos estudiar ¿no creen?-dijo la peli café a lo que los demás asintieron y salieron de la biblioteca caminaron por los pasillos mientras todos hablaban animadamente después e separaron y los hombres se dirigieron a su sector y las chicas al suyo

Sakura muchas gracias por todo-dijo mientras la abrasaba

No, yo no he hecho nada…todo lo has hecho tu-dijo mientras la soltaba

Nos vemos mañana adiós-dijo al momento de irse

Si adiós-dijo la pelirrosa mientras entraba en su cuarto

¿Qué acaso esa no sabe quiénes son esas personas?...-susurro una persona-cuando lo sepa su popularidad estará por el piso…y entonces mi sasukito no se juntara con esa pelo de chicle


End file.
